


Somewhere You Belong

by obliviated



Series: Thiam [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviated/pseuds/obliviated
Summary: Theo Raeken moves to the crazy town of Beacon Hills in hopes of starting over. He wants a new life, and hopefully a better one. Who knew that new, better life included a literal pack of crazy teens and a hard headed boy with Intermittent Explosive Disorder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This idea has been floating around my head for a while now. Thiam is one of my favorite pairings and I really love the idea I've came up with. There will more than likely be slow updates & maybe some short chapters, but we'll see how it goes. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it! Thank you for taking the time to read this & my undeserving writing.

Theo Raeken wasn't a nice guy. He also wasn't afraid to admit it. He took pride knowing he'd never been influenced by dumb emotions. 

He was happy to say that for 18 years he'd never experienced the betrayal of a friend or the heartbreak of a lover. You can't feel betrayed if you don't have any friends, and Theo has never been in a relationship with anyone. 

Even from a young age Theo was an outcast. His mother left when he was only 7 years old. His father was an abusive alcoholic who was never sober enough to even remember his name. For as long as Theo could remember it was him and well, it was only him. 

And here is was 18 years later, single and alone. 

Things were looking up for him though. He recently got a job at a local library and was saving up the money to buy a small (tiny) one room apartment. It wasn't much but it was all someone like Theo needed. 

He wasn't sure how he ended up in the town of Beacon Hills, but he hoped it would help him start over. 

~

Theo wasn't sure where he was going to sleep. It was already 10 pm, and he was still roaming the streets. He passed what used to be an old coffee shop. The windows and doors were boarded up but walking around back he realized there was enough room for him to possibly squeeze inside. 

He waited a few more minutes, giving everyone across the street a chance to leave. The last thing he needed was to be caught breaking into an abondoned building. He wasn't trying to go to jail, and he definitely wasn't trying to lose his job. 

He had enough money to rent a motel room for at least two weeks but figured it wasn't worth it. He'd slept in worse environments when he was only a little boy. 

Finally getting inside, he looked around. It was dark but the moon light coming from the ceiling windows was more than enough for him. 

The bars were dirty and the floors covered in trash. Besides the mess it looked to be a nice little place. There were eight different mirrors, two symmetrically placed on each of the four walls. 

On his left was the kitchen, straight ahead was the sitting area. He smiled when he realized this coffee shop used to have a lounging area that had four comfortable looking couches. 

He walked towards them and thanked God when he noticed that at least two of them were in good shape. 

He pressed his hands down onto the cushions to make sure it would hold his weight. The squeaking noise made him wince, but it would do. At least for the night. 

The sound of movement coming from behind him caused him to freeze. His eyes widened and his body went cold. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and cold chills traveled throughout his body. 

"Oh Jesus," he whispered. "Please don't let it be the police." 

Turning around slowly, Theo prepared for the worst. He just knew he had been caught. He was going to go to jail, lose his job, and be broke. Again. 

His eyebrows furrowed when he realized he was still alone. He looked around carefully, looking for any type of movement but saw none. 

He was about to turn around when he heard, more like felt, something run underneath his feet. 

He looked down, eyes wide and noticed three rats casually running around below him. He jumped out of shock.

"Ah!" He yelled, jumping backwards and falling down onto the dust filled couch. 

Dust flew around him and the sound of the couch squeaking caused the rats to run towards the kitchen. 

Theo stared after them before letting out a soft chuckle. 

"God, you're such a pussy." He said to himself before laying backwards and shutting his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is a little longer and I hope you enjoy it.

"Liam are you sure you saw someone go into Mr. Kramer's coffee shop?" Mason asked his friend for the sixth time since Liam had told him. Liam sighed because that had only been an hour ago. 

"Mason!" He whisper yelled. They were currently working on a math quiz which they could do with 'partners' and Liam knew they needed to stay quiet. It was still a quiz. 

Mason's eyes widened at his friends loudness. He knew Liam wasn't trying to be mean, he just had a short temper. 

"Sorry, sorry." He whispered back. "I just don't understand why someone would want to go inside there?" 

Liam rolled his eyes at the overthinker he called his best friend. Of course Mason would try solving this as if it was some sort of supernatural mystery. 

"Because-" Liam was cut off by their teacher clearing her throat. 

"Dunbar, Hewitt, do you two want detention this afternoon?" 

Mason gulped. "No ma'am," he elbowed Liam causing him to gasp. "Liam was just excited because he figured out the answer."

Liam gave their teacher a crooked smile which only caused her to glare harder. She really hated them. 

Both boys looked down and pretended to solve the second to last problem. They felt her glare last a little while longer before she finally looked away. Both boys let out a sigh, glad the pressure was gone. 

"Anyways," Liam made sure to whisper even quieter this time. He looked up and made sure nobody was looking at them. 

"They more than likely broke inside because they were homeless." 

Mason nodded to assure Liam that he was still listening. 

"I tried following him-"

Liam was hit in the arm by a glaring Mason. 

"Liam! What did Scott tell you about following people. It's too dangerous, you can't do that."

Liam rubbed at his arm, a huge pout forming on his face. He let out a soft whine. "Ow!" He exclaimed. 

"I said, I TRIED following him but he smelled.. normal."

Mason stared at him. "Normal? As in not supernatural?" 

Liam nodded. 

"Well, he didn't smell supernatural but..."

Mason looked up at his friend who looked to be lost in a daze. 

"But what?" 

"I don't know. He just smelled... familiar. I'm not sure how to explain it." 

Mason's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Did you recognize him?" 

Liam shook his head no. He hadn't recognized him but at the same time he felt like he knew him. He just didn't know where he knew him from. 

~

Theo really hated the library. He hated books. He hated people, and he definitely hated the annoying kids who came in to hang out. 

He wasn't sure why so many people found it necessary to ask him where books were. There was literally computers everywhere with access to all the books they held. It was as simple as searching the name or author. 

As much as Theo wanted to yell at them and tell them to look it up themselves, he knew he couldn't. He had to be friendly so he faked a smile and forced himself to laugh at the shitty jokes most of the girls made in an attempt to flirt with him. 

Don't get him wrong. There were plenty of cute ones flirting with him, but Theo didn't date. And all of the girls flirting with him were too young to hit and quit. 

Theo groaned as he watched the doors open and the swarm of kids making their way inside of the building. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 3:30 pm which meant school was now out. 

The thought of the library being this way everyday made him want to shoot himself. He was definitely being underpaid. 

After helping a few people find books for research papers, cook books, and a book on Greek mythology, Theo finally got a chance to sit down and rest. 

Theo couldn't help but notice a group of three boys sitting in the corner staring at him. 

They were literally just.. staring. 

Theo stared back. He wouldn't be intimidated by a bunch of teenage boys. 

The dark haired one finally looked up, rolled his eyes, and grabbed the blonde one by the arm jerking him away. The third boy gave him a short smile before following the others. 

~ 

About thirty minutes later the three boys came out of their hiding area. They hid behind a bookshelf as if this would hide their obvious stares. 

The dark skinned one approached Theo, holding two books in his arms. 

"Um, hi, I would like to check these books out, please" He spoke. 

Theo nodded. "Do you currently have a library card or would you like to purchase one."

"I have one! Hold on one second, please."

The boy turned around and yelled for his friend. "Liam! Can you bring me my bag?" 

Theo watched as the boy who had been glaring at him approached the other. The boy, Liam, avoided eye contact with Theo. He handed him the bag and walked away. 

"Here you go.. Theo!" Theo gave him a small smile and scanned his card. 

Mason Hewitt was his name. 

Mason and Liam, Mason and Liam. For some reason Theo continued repeating the names in his head. He didn't want to forget them in case they were trying to cause some sort of trouble with him. 

"So how long have you been here? In Beacon Hills, I mean."

Theo mentally stabbed himself. Why in the world was this boy trying to make small talk. Theo rushed to scan his books in hopes he could get rid of him as fast as possible. 

"A few days now." Theo's reply was short. 

"Have you ever lived here before this?" 

Theo shook his head. He stamped the last book. 

Witchcraft: Hexes and Curses.

Theo was a little weirded out by the boys choice of reading, but kept his comments to himself. 

"Here you go, Mr. Hewitt. Have a nice day." 

Mason thanked him before heading towards the door. Liam and the other boy right on his heel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos is welcome and I absolutely love reading comments. Friendly criticism is welcome, but please be nice! I haven't been writing /that/ much lately, and I'm just getting the feel of it again.


End file.
